To See You Again
by Blankedty
Summary: A young girl has come to Vice City in search of Tommy. He and she become close...but the Hatians have now discovered this weak spot in Tommy and take advantage.NEW CHAPTER
1. I Found You

A/N: Hello Readers of Grand Theft Auto! This is my first Vice City fiction. Now as by my name you can tell that I don't usually write for such...but Vice City is one of my favorite games. Also I just had this idea in my head I couldn't get out so...you folks know I don't own anything except my original characters. And um...for now that's it. Okay! Now to continue.  
  
To See You Again  
  
Paris Charlize walked through the doors of Escobar International Airport. She was finally here after so long. So long a wait to come.  
  
"Wonder how you've changed." She said to her self and opened her small make up kit. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Her glossy pink lips in the reflection of the small mirror. She closed it up and placed it back into her purse. She sighed and pulled out her black sunglasses. The sun was bright here in Vice City that it was.  
  
She walked out with the bag boy carrying her suitcase behind. She waved for a taxi and it came. The boy loaded the luggage into the trunk. She tipped the kid for his work and had the cab drive off.  
  
"Wonder how you've changed Tommy." She said to herself again and gazed out the window.  
  
"Tommy?" The driver asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why? You know him?"  
  
"Only if you mean Tommy Vercetti."  
  
"You---"  
  
"Tommy Vercetti runs all of Vice City. He's king over here. Hell, he owns this cab business. Most feared and powerful man around."  
  
"Really?" She asked putting her long dark brown hair into a ponytail. She blinked her blue eyes and looked at the cab driver.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You've any idea where I could find him?"  
  
"Nope. He's almost any and everywhere. But you just can't pin point him in one place."  
  
"Oh." She said and sighed.  
  
As the drive proceeded, the cab finally made it to the destination. She came out and paid the man. A bellhop kindly took her bags. They walked inside and the cab drove off.  
  
"Good Morning. Welcome to The Ocean View Hotel." The clerk said flatly.  
  
"You're not very polite." She said as she got ready to sign-in.  
  
"Not all the world is candy and jellybeans."  
  
"Whatever." She signed her name in the book and took the keys to the room. The bellhop followed her to her room and put her bags down. She tipped him and he was off. She closed the room door and walked to the windows. She opened the curtains to get some light into the room. The sun came blazing through. She turned around and sat down on the bed. "I want to see you Tommy." She closed her hands and balled them into fists. "And I will."  
  
Tommy Vercetti just dragged his companion, Mario, out The Malibu. He had just partied a bit more than usual that night and came out late into the morning. His success with the women was not so great and...him keeping him self from drinking too much...not so great either. Tommy quickly helped him before he fell onto the floor. He wasn't one to get drunk. As for Mario...he really wasn't one either, but when he did drink the way he did...of course he'd come out drunk.  
  
"Hell was that fun! Whoa! Let's do that again!" Mario said a little groggily. "But first Let's get some sleep!" He hiccuped and fell to the ground. He sat on the floor and took the position of thought. "Now which car was ours again?"  
  
"The red Cheetah." Tommy reminded his drunken friend.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Okay. Let's go!" Mario said and jumped up. He tried to walk only to sway back by a bit.  
  
"Um...I'll drive." Tommy said and held Mario up and walked towards the car.  
  
"You do that." Mario said as Tommy placed him in the passenger seat. Never again would he bring Mario to the clubs.  
  
As Tommy drove to Mario's apartment Downtown, he thought about his recent life. Drugs, money, women, power...what more could he want?  
  
"Tommy..we herre. Stop tha car." Mario hiccuped and looked out the window. Tommy stopped the car and began to help Mario to his place.  
  
As he opened up the apartment door he saw a sleeping women with a child in her arms on the couch. Hhe quickly dragged Mario in who was already asleep. He dropped Mario on his bed in the room and left. As he walked out the building he realized what he had missed in his perfect life. A lover...a true lover. Not just some slut or whore here or there but a real lover.  
  
"Where the hell am I gonna find that?" He said and drove off.  
  
Paris finally had unpacked all her bags and changed her clothes to go sight seeing. Maybe there were some things she could do while here, besides look for Tommy.  
  
"Uh-huh." She said and buttoned her jeans. She pulled on a tank top over it and put on a matching pair of hot pink sandals.  
  
She out the room and back downstairs. She told the clerk the time she might be back.  
  
"Yeah. So?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Forget it!" She said and walked of mumbling.  
  
"Those customers act like I care." He said.  
  
As she walked out into the sun, she waved for a cab. Instead, she got a zooming red Cheetah that almost hit her.  
  
"The hell?" She backed away.  
  
Tommy walked out the car and slammed the door. "Watch where you walk girl." He said.  
  
"Girl! How dare you! If anything you should watch how you drive! You'll kill someone!"  
  
"Hey, I've been doing this since I've been here and I have killed a few. But I never really care." He said and walked pass her.  
  
"Prick." She said and crossed her arms.  
  
"The hell with you bitch." He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Apologize." She said and glared at him.  
  
"For what? I didn't do shit."  
  
"You almost killed me. I want you to apologize."  
  
"Hell no." He said and walked on.  
  
"Why I never met such an---"  
  
"You're right. You've never met me. You don't know me and never will." He said and turned his back to her.  
  
"If Tommy was here he'd kick this guy's ass." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Tommy looked back at her.  
  
"I said if my friend Tommy was here he'd kick your ass!"  
  
"Tommy who?" He asked looking at her hard.  
  
"Tommy Vercetti. Why? Not like an ass like you would know him." Paris smirked feeling big inside.  
  
"I am the only Tommy Vercetti."  
  
"What?" She said. Her eyes widening.  
  
"I am Tommy Vercetti." He said again.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah? And who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm---Tommy...?" Paris eyes watered. Tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paris. Paris Charlize." She smiled.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Paris. From down the block. You and my brother were best friends. Remember Tino?"  
  
"Tino Charlize. Paris. You're little Parie?"  
  
"Yeah. Tommy I've been looking for you ever since you left home."  
  
"Paris..." He trailed off.  
  
"I've missed you." She ran up to him and hugged him. She cried against his chest.  
  
"Paris." He said and hugged her. He held her close.  
  
"I'm sorry about before." She sniffled.  
  
"Paris. How are you?" He asked taking in the aroma of her shampoo, vanilla, his favorite.  
  
"I've been so miserable since you left, home just ain't the same without you. Everything just faded."  
  
"How's Tino?"  
  
"He's dead. Some local gang members killed him. I decided to leave after that."  
  
"Um...we're making a scene out here." Tommy said noticing the people staring at them.  
  
"Oh." She said letting go and blushed a beet red. Tommy too, blushed a bit.  
  
"Heh-heh. Um..you want to go eat or something?" He offered.  
  
"Sure." She said and grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. They went into the car and drove off.  
  
Thoughts ran through Tommy's head while he drove. "How'd she find me? Where has she been all this time. What---"  
  
"Tommy?" Paris cut off his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How have you changed?" She asked. He looked at her. He frowned. He couldn't really tell her about the life he was living. This woman use to be a little girl who had a crush on him. She loved him. And now she's found him after losing him for so long and asks how he's changed. Changed? Into the most feared and powerful man in Vice City? No. He couldn't tell her that. She'd probably hate him. All the things he was apart of. Everything he did. Why tell her?  
  
"Um...I'm a business man. Good in compromising and such." He lied. Or did he? He did compromise. Do what I ask or I'll kill you. Yeah. Compromise.  
  
"Oh...not what I heard. She said and looked out the window.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I hear you dominate this place with the sight of your gun."  
  
"Oh. So you know."  
  
"Such things killed Tino, Tommy." She said and frowned.  
  
"Well..they ain't gonna kill me." He said and turned the corner.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Just promise me..while I'm here, be with me, instead of out there."  
  
"Sure. I promise." He said and smiled.  
  
A/N:Okay. Maybe this chapter sucked. But if it did review and tell me how to fix up the next chapter. Bye! 


	2. Trouble At the Club

Trouble At the Club  
  
"....."  
  
"Thanks Tommy." Paris said as he walked her to her room door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He smiled slightly and looked away.  
  
"Something the matter Thomas?" Paris asked the look in his eyes serious. She only called him Thomas when there was something serious. She seemed to  
read his thoughts.  
  
"Not a thing." He sighed and turned his back. "Later Paris." He nodded and  
walked away.  
  
"Bye Tommy." She smiled and turned the knob of the door.  
  
"Paris?" Tommy called and looked at her.  
  
"Yes Tom?" She answered.  
  
"You wanna go to the Malibu tonight?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
"Good. Pick you up at 11:00?"  
  
"So late?"  
  
"The club doesn't really get interesting till minutes to 12:00."  
  
"Okay. Sure." she smiled  
  
"See ya then."  
  
"Bye." Tommy walked out the hotel, hands in pocket, good thoughts in mind.  
  
"I see we have a little situation my friend Vercetti." A Haitian said. He watched them through the window of a Voodoo parked outside. They had been watching Tommy since he drove pass Little Haiti. They noticed his female  
companion in the vehicle and decided to use this knowledge to their advantage. The Haitians had grown a great, GREAT hate for Tommy more than  
before  
  
"Zanza. Let's go na mon. We see all we need to over ha sa'." Ezkiel said  
sitting at the wheel impatiently.  
  
"Yeah mon. We a go now. Tommy betta watch his chick closely. Before the fox  
eat er first." Zanza said and motion for his friend to drive on.  
  
"Tommy. Do you like?" Paris said looking the mirror at her outfit. It was a black dress shirt and a short black skirt. She wore a pair of black sandals  
and had let loose her long hair. "This is gonna be fun." She smiled a  
looked at her image once more. 'I wouldn't happen to be falling in love  
with my former crush...would I? He's changed so much now. He's not that  
teenage trouble maker anymore. He's different...' she thought.  
  
There was a knock at her door.  
  
"Paris! It's me!" Tommy yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Coming!" She walked and opened the door. She saw Tommy and her yes lit up.  
  
"You Look Amazing Paris..."Tommy and smiled. He was dressed in his usual  
dress outfit.  
  
"You look handsome Thomas Vercetti." She smiled back and kissed his cheek.  
  
They strolled out of the hotel together happily. Never had it been known for Tommy to act this way. Like a cheery high school boy...no he needed to stop this gleeful behavior, his inferiors would find that as fault in him.  
  
The two drove in pure silence on their way to the Malibu.  
  
"Tommy?" Paris asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her.  
  
"Let's party!" She said and stepped outside into the cool brisk air. The night was breezy and relaxing...Tommy had never felt and breeze like this  
since he came to Vice City.  
  
"Party. Yeah." He nodded as he stepped out the Cheetah.  
  
The two walked into the club. Tommy got his usual greetings from everyone  
inside and calls from the girls.  
  
"Wanna a drink?" He asked as he and Paris took seat at the booth further in  
the back.  
  
"Sure. Some thing light would be nice."  
  
"Okay. Be right back." He said and got up.  
  
Paris tapped her fingers on the table lightly and looked around the club. She caught the dancers on the stage...how tacky they looked. The people on the dance floor looked tacky as well. No one in the club could compare in  
looks to certain people she knew...oh well at least the place is nice.  
  
"I'm back." Tommy said giving her the tall glass of liquor.  
  
"I asked for something light." She said.  
  
"This was the lightest they had."  
  
"Okay." She nodded accordingly. She slowly drank the drink and looked  
around the club again.  
  
"What's the matter? You ain't having fun?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Not really. Hey! Why don't we go dancing?"  
  
"I don't dance." Tommy frowned.  
  
"Come on. It'll be fun!" She grabbed his arm and the two made their way to  
the dance floor. They moved to the music and Tommy showed to enjoy it.  
  
"Alright Ezkiel. You a gonna walk in dat club and distract Vercetti. Then  
when I ready I'm a ga take tha gal from under em nose. Alright?" Zanza asked nodding his head. He and Zanza were outside the club setting up the  
last of their plans.  
  
"Yea. I hear ya'." Ezkiel nodded back.  
  
The two Haitians walked in the club with plans of taking Tommy's good evening away. Ezkiel brushed against Tommy as he hastily walked through the  
crowd.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're dancing you red neck ass hole." Ezkiel  
grunted. (It may seem a bit racist here. I apologize. Sorry.)  
  
"Stupid ass Haitian. Watch you're crispy black self."  
  
"Tommy leave it alone." Paris said tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Okay." Tommy smiled.  
  
"You stupid white ass man. Afraid this Haitians gonna kick ya ass? Huh? You  
punk ass bitch!"  
  
"Say it to my face, ass wipe." Tommy called back pushing Paris aside.  
  
"Tommy. Stop." Paris said and frowned. "You promised you were gonna keep  
cool while with me." She called.  
  
"I know. But this dick head is really pissing me off." Tommy said and  
pulled out is gun.  
  
"You think I scared a you red neck!? The fuck!?" Ezkiel pulled out his gun  
and aimed at Tommy.  
  
"Tommy stop!?" Paris called again. Before she knew it someone had grabbed  
her from behind. She frailed and kicked hoping to hit whom ever grabbed  
her.  
  
"Dumb bitch." Zanza muttered and pulled her away. The crowd paying too much attention to the other situation didn't notice. Paris bit Zanza's hand and  
pushed away.  
  
"Tommy! Tommy!" She yelled. Tommy turned around and looked at her then remembering that Ezkiel had a gun as well quickly pushed her to the ground  
as he had fired. The bullet caught him in his arm and he quickly turned around and shot back as fast he could. Each and every bullet hit Ezkiel in  
his chest. Zanza ran out the club.  
  
Tommy dropped himself and sat on the floor next to Paris who sat as well.  
  
"Thomas....you're hurt." She said. Her eyes watering.  
  
"Yeah. No big deal though. I've had worse done to me by cops."  
  
"You see. You see why I asked you not to? You're---you're so stubborn.  
God!" She cried and closed her eyes. Hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "That's how Tino died Tom. That's why he ain't here right about now." She  
looked at him. Her eyes flooded with tears.  
  
Tommy sighed. "Sorry babe. This is regular round these parts." He frowned.  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital." She said and helped him up. The two left the club leaving the crowd who resumed dancing as if nothing had happened.  
  
Tommy lay in the hospital bed. "This is too much for something so small."  
Tommy told Paris who sat in the chair next to his bed.  
  
"No. It's just what you need. Good thing the doctors had space for you."  
Paris smiled and opened the curtains of the room.  
  
"Ahh. Too bright." Tommy complained as the sun beamed in.  
  
"Baby. Quit complaining. I'm happy the doctors got all this taken care of  
last night."  
  
"It's not that bad." Tommy frowned.  
  
"Whatever." She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay Thomas."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
  
"You know, you were the same when you were younger Tom, always acting macho when really you were hurt badly. Why do you do that? Why do you guys always  
show off?"  
  
"What? Babe it didn't hurt that much. I told you I've gone through much  
worse."  
  
"I hate that you think it's a joke!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Its not funny Tommy. It isn't at all. Tino was the same way and now he's in hell. Damn it! I don't know why you take to such things lightly. It is  
not something to play with."  
  
"Sor-sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Just keep your promise."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
  
"I'll go get the doctor to see if you can leave." Paris left the room and Tommy sat in the bed. He looked outside the window and saw all below. The people. Some local citizens and some tourists. He wondered why there were no couples. There wasn't really anyone who was truly in love. Just hoes and  
local folk. No romance.  
  
"...Paris."  
  
"Well Mr. Vercetti, how do you feel this morning?" The doctor walked in  
with Paris behind.  
  
"Fine." He changed his attention to the man.  
  
"Good. Everything seems to be okay. So you can go."  
  
"Great." Paris smiled.  
  
Tommy sat in the passenger seat as Paris drove. Although his arm was okay, it wasn't yet ready to move around so much. She drove back to the hotel and  
they went in to her room.  
  
Tommy sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. The carpet felt good under  
his feet.  
  
"I'm going to shower." She said and walked in to the bathroom.  
  
Tommy threw off his jacket and lay on the bed. He never enjoyed a bed this  
much. He curled up a bit and felt like a child. 'I miss my childhood. I miss my life as a child...? I don't want to. I hate my life. I hated it! I hated my mother and my father! I had no real family. The only person who loved me was my...grandmother...Nanny Peaches. She really loved me. She was  
the only one. Then...she left. Why'd she die? The doctors said they couldn't help her. I remember I cried when I found out she died. It hurt me. When...when she was gone. I miss you Nanna.' He thought and frowned.  
Why was he feeling this way all of a sudden.  
  
"Tom?" Paris said walking out the bathroom. Tommy sat up and looked at her. Her body dripping wet. The towel loosely wrapped around her. Her hair wet down her back. "Tommy, you okay?" She walked toward him and sat on the bed  
next to him.  
  
"Fine." He looked away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed  
her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Liar." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"How do you know?" He said and closed his eyes.  
  
"I dunno. Just do." She began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Paris." He breathed. She kissed his neck gently and let go of his waist. She massaged his shoulders and then lay him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him letting the towel slide off her. She kissed him and continued to unbutton his shirt. Once she completely took it off him she lay her head on  
his chest. Tommy caressed her smooth back. She sighed.  
  
"Make love to me Thomas." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Paris...."  
  
"I just want a chance to have my greatest fantasy a reality. When you left  
home the night of the prom, I was broken. You had promised me that we'd  
make love that night...and you left. It's like you forgot me."  
  
"Never."  
  
"And now that I've got this close to you...I don't want to let go."  
  
"..."  
  
"I love you Tommy."  
  
"Paris...I gotta go." He said and gently pushed her off him. He took his  
time and dressed him self.  
  
"Tommy don't go. Don't leave me like you did so long ago...." She cried.  
  
"I don't want you to love me. Because....I just can't love you. I'd only  
hurt you." Tommy turned the knob of the door and left.  
  
Paris ran out of bed and slammed the door. "I hate you Thomas..." she whispered and leant against the door. She slid down and sat on the floor.  
She brought her knees to her chin and closed her eyes. "Why leave me  
again?" She cried. "Why?"  
  
A/N: Okay..this chapter sucked too. Oh well...it should get better.  
Hopefully. 


	3. It's When I Remember

A/N: Who missed me!? Okay.........forget that. Yeah, time for third chapter. Wee! Okay, that's it........  
  
It's When I Remember  
  
Tommy sat down on the bench outside the hotel. The sun was setting and again he felt as if life was wasted. Moreover, he was wondering why Paris took the actions she did.  
  
"Why would she?" He asked himself and closed his eyes.  
  
Flashback~~~  
  
"Tino! Tommy! Wait! Wait!" The little Paris ran down the dirt road looking for her brother and his best friend. "Come back." She cried. Her eyes filled with tears. The rain began to pour. Paris dropped on her knees in the muddy road. "They left me and are never coming back." She brought her knees up to her chin and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Paris!" Tommy ran in the mud. His blue jeans covered in it from his knees down.  
  
"Tom! Over here!" Tino said and grabbed his friend's hand. Tino was a young brunette. Green eyes and a million dollar smile. He wore a black shirt and jeans. He ran with Tommy close behind as they looked for his sister.  
  
"Paris!?!?" Tommy called again. This time in worry. It had been his fault, why Paris was lost. He told her to bug off and leave him and Tino alone, so they could do guy stuff. She cried and ran away. 'How could I say that to her?' He thought and stopped walking. He looked around and saw the little girl sitting in the mud crying, and ran over to her. "Paris come on!" He yelled and tried to pull her out of the mud.  
  
"No! Go away!" She cried. "You hate me!" She frowned and looked away.  
  
"Come on Paris we gotta go!"  
  
"Why!?!?"  
  
"Tom! Paris! Look out!" Tino yelled as he saw the car coming.  
  
"No!" Tommy pushed Paris and the two rolled across the road and moved just in time.  
  
Tommy lay on top of Paris, and then pushed her away. "Why'd you follow us, only to get lost!?!" He yelled.  
  
"Because..........I love you." She yelled to him.  
  
Tommy looked at her. He didn't care to think what she meant when she said that, because she was a bit younger than him. All she was ---was an eleven year girl, claming to be in love with him who was thirteen. He frowned and then............  
  
4 years later...........  
  
"Prom night." Paris looked into the mirror and spun around. She was wearing a baby blue gown. Tonight was her prom. Her date, with her long time crush Tommy Vercetti. "Tonight will be perfect." She smiled in thought of what he had promised her.  
  
~~~Over the phone night before~~~  
  
"When will..........it happen? You know what I mean?" Paris asked Thomas over the phone.  
  
"Prom night. I promise you that...we've been together for almost---"  
  
"2 years...yeah...seems so much longer, like a lifetime. I love this feeling. Don't know what would happen if you were to just vanish on me...and leave me standing."  
  
"I'd never leave you." Tommy smiled over the phone.  
  
"Better not. I didn't work hard to get skipped two grades, to be in the same class as you, and graduate with you, just so you could leave me prom night." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Hey, hold on a second. My dead beat mom is calling."  
  
"Sure." She smiled and waited.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~  
  
"I never called her back." Tommy said to himself. "My mother told me, when I asked her to wait, that my grandmother died...I never called her back after that, and I never showed up for the prom. I...never went back home after I left..."  
  
Zanza walked down the road and reloaded his gun. Tommy was going to pay dearly for killing his friend. He saw his brother, Azacca down the road.  
  
"Death did hit our friend Ezikel. Vercetti did it. He must pay. That fucking red neck has kilt too much of our kind. He must die! Mother Fucker must burn in hell before I do!" He yelled.  
  
"Fine. You have any ideas?" Azacca nodded, lighting his cigarette.  
  
"YEAH, KILL THE BITCH HE'S SLEEPING WIT, AND KILL HIS ASS! OUR PROMBLEMS DON'T LIE WITH THE CUBANS ANY MORE! IT'S THE RED NECK VERCETTI WE'RE AFTA! KILL 'EM. ALL HAITIANS HUNT DOWN AND KILL HIM! Zanza yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" The Haitians cheered. They all marched to the ammunition shop and bought out all the guns they could afford. They marched down the roads of Vice City, all Haitians together. They marched to Starfish Island...they marched unto the Vercetti estate and set to the whole thing, fire.  
  
Tommy walked around Vice City holding his heart in his hand. (Not literally.) His thoughts crowded with heart-aching memories.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Thomas! Where the hell were you!?" His mother yelled as he walked in the living room.  
  
"On the phone, maybe? Ah...I dunno." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You on the phone all goodie with the neighbors and your grandmother just died!"  
  
"What! No! Where is she!?!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"In your father's room." She sobbed.  
  
Tommy ran immediately to his father's room and saw his grandmother on the bed. She lay in a funeral position.  
  
"Peaches...Nanny Peaches...GRANDMOTHER!" He cried and fell to the floor and cried more.  
  
...he lay there and cried.  
  
The night of the prom, Tommy had already run away fro home. He never showed his face; ever again, never would he could back to such pain, hatred, and heart break.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Paris, I think I have a thing for breaking your heart." He said to himself.  
  
"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" A citizen ran down the street yelling.  
  
"What?" Tommy looked up at the person who stopped running to catch his breath.  
  
"The-the Haitians! They're---terrorizing Vice City...more than usual." Tommy's eyes widen. They were killing the people of his city for no reason. Only he could do that. Not some dirty ass Haitians. (A/N: My apologies to all the Haitians)  
  
"Where are they?" He asked.  
  
"They're marching down Washington Beach."  
  
"Good. Now run the hell outta here."  
  
"Whadda ya' think I was doing!?" He said and began running off again.  
  
'Fine. The Haitians wanna play like that? Then we play. Besides I like games.' He clenched his fists.  
  
A/N: You like! PLEASE REVIEW! I WORK HARD TO UPDATE! Well...not really, but..you know what I mean. 


	4. Taken

A/n: Only God knows where I actually got the nerve to update this fic. I mean it's been like two years...I must be drinking too much. Damn...gotta stop that. Anyways…For those of you who…wait what am I saying? O.K. I'm crazy and after two years am ready to update. There. I did it. O.K I don't anything. I wonder if you people will still read this…?

_**Taken **_

"Zanza. Mon, ain't it beautiful. I love da' sight of a man's hard work brunin' to tha ground like such. I love it." Azacca nodded. "Don't ya'?"

Zanza watched with the flames burning in his eyes deeply. He didn't love this sight. He liked it. But he most definitely did not love it. What he'd love was for Tommy to be burning. Yeah. He would LOVE that. "It ain't enough. Azacca, you too happy when it no where near enough for repay all the wicked and wrong ways of tha man. You is too kind. Weak. I don't like it."

"Sorry mon. I did na think it would hurt you sa' bad."

"He need to die. Get me my men dem. We gonna do this tonite. If it kill me, we gonna do it. I won't let end reach til Vercetti gone long before. I want him gone so I can burn in peace afta."

"Yea. I respect ya' fe this one great action here. You is good. Memeba that." Azacca ran to call over the other Haitians and start the search for Vercetti.

"White bastard."

Paris cried in her room for what felt like hours on end. So many tears…so many memories.

__

_**FLAHBACK **_

_**A young Paris sat under a tree with Tommy sitting next to her. It was large tree. The summer was hot and the tree's great shadow provided shade and cool feelings. **_

"**_One flower for you Thomas." She handed him a daffodil and he glared at her. _**

"_**What for?" He asked. **_

"_**Because I love you. And one for Tino, and mommy too." **_

"**_I don't want any girly stuff." He pushed her hand away and she frowned. _**

"_**Why don't you like the daffy dilly's?" **_

"_**Cause I don't!" **_

"_**Come on Tommy don't be that way." Tino approached and sat in between them. **_

"_**Why not? I don't like flowers. Or lil' girls." **_

"_**Whatever." He laughed. **_

"_**Big brother Tino." Paris called. **_

"_**Yeah." **_

"_**Flower for you." **_

"_**Thanks." He smiled. "You'll make a pretty bride one day, Paris." **_

"_**Really?" **_

"**_Yup. You'll be the most beautiful. And you'll have a handsome, yet grumpy groom." He looked to Tommy who fuming. "But don't worry I'll be there to keep him in check." _**

"_**WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" He screamed. He pounced Tino and the two began rolling around in the grass. **_

"_**Hahaha. Funny fight." Paris giggled. **_

"_**STOP LAUGHING!" Tommy shouted. **_

"**_Okay." Paris got up and walked to the two boys who were fighting. She then kissed both on the cheek and smiled. "But you stop fighting now, please?" Tommy blushed a crimson red and Tino laughed. _**

"_**What I tell you?" He smiled. **_

"_**SHUT UP!" Tommy shouted again. **_

"**_Hahaha." The two Charlize kids laughed at a fuming Tommy. _**

"You always had a short temper Tommy." She rolled over and sat up. She looked out the window. "Night. So I've been a cry baby all afternoon." She got dressed and decided a drink was best. She headed out the hotel to see cops and people all over the place. "What?" She gasped as she saw a cop shot in his forehead. His dead body fell to the ground and his companions were dying as well. Paris' eyes widen with fear and painful memory. "Tino…" She breathed.

"_**Die! Son of a bitch!" Tino pushed a teenage Paris to the ground receiving a shot to his back. **_

"_**Tino…"Paris cried. **_

"_**Run, it's the coppers." The gang members fled from the scene and Paris sat next to her brother's dead body. She touched his back and then began to shake him violently **_

"_**TINO! TINO! TINO PLEASE DON'T DIE! TINO! NO! NO! TINO YOU CAN'T DIE!" She brought her hands to face and looked at it covered in blood. 'You're suppose to me and Thomas' wedding big brother Tino." **_

"Tommy, I'm afraid." She trembled violently and tears began to well in her eyes. "Tommy…" She froze and fell to the floor. Her eyes were cold and empty, as if her soul had left her body.

"Zanza look ova tha way." Azacca who was part of the killing of all the officers pointed to the dazed Paris.

"His woman." Zanza confirmed.

"I'll fetch her." He slipped through the violent scene of dying Haitians, civilians, and policemen and called to the girl. "Miss, ya' need a safe place to hide?" He asked. Paris shook her head gently. "Me and me boys dem is hiding out. Come."

"…" She didn't move. Her was now a lifeless doll.

"Fool." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then ran from the scene and headed to the nearest vehicle. He'd take her to Little Haiti and keep her as a hostage. Paris was at a lost, empty point in her mind. She was completely unaware of the situation. Azacca drove away into the fiery night. Vercetti would soon get his.

_**FLAHBACK **_

"_**You said I could!" Tino shouted to his mother who sat down in the living room sofa. **_

"_**No. No. I never did. I don't want you to do such things. Tino, you're smart and handsome. Why waste your time going on the streets and joining a gang? You are too good for that." **_

"_**How would you know I planned to do that! Just because I wanted to go on the streets doesn't mean I planned to be with a gang and whatever. Mom, why don't you trust me?" **_

"**_Because ever since Thomas left, you have not been the same! Tino you and Tommy would hang out and stay indoors, away from the rift-raft of the streets. Since Peaches died and he's been gone, you changed. I won't let my son die. Not by these streets." She arose from the sofa and hugged the boy. "I know its been hard with everything the way it is, but don't let your world been taken…" _**

_**Paris sat in the stairwell watching…her eyes filled with tears. 'Tommy you selfish bastard, look what you did to Tino. You hurt us both.' **_

"…**_Mother…let me go…I'm not your son anymore." He whispered. The woman released him and watched as his bright eyes became cold and dull. "I'm going to whatever I want from here on. I'm not your son." He stepped away from the woman and turned his back to her. "Paris, give up on Tom. He's not coming back." He walked out the front door and left there his crying sister and awed mother. _**


End file.
